The Doctor Is In
by pinktron
Summary: This is going to be a collection of Doctor Who Poems written by me and by a friend named "D" who is not allowed to have a fanfiction account. Even if you don't watch Doctor Who come read because many have told me I write beautifull yet dark poetry. Rated T because I'm a cautious person...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey guys! Wooooow its been a while…. Sooooo, I decided to make a series of poems that have to do with a lot of stuff… I'm thinking mostly Dr. Who will be in this one and then I'll create a second story for my Glee poems. I sent a drabble off to my beta a couple weeks ago so hopefully I'll get back in the groove of things. I've just been having a really hard time lately. If you've read some of my other stores than you'd know that in June I went through an Ulnar Nerve Transposition. Basically my nerve had jumped out form around the bone and twisted itself around. It was a pretty complicated surgery, but I have the best of the best at Shriner's Children's hospital! Uhm… I've been having some pretty bad side-effects and problems from the surgery, but hopefully we've figured it all out and I shall be back to writing fanfiction for at least a couple of months. I might have to have another large surgery and therefore I would have a few more months off, but for the time being I am here and ready to write! This is an unbeta-ed fic, but my beta in "Gleeker1985…." So… any other stories have been beta-ed by her. XOOXOXOX…**

**-Pinktron**

**Child Of Time**

**A Doctor Who Poem about River**

The dying embers,

Of a crackling fire.

Cry out so we can feel the power.

The child sits with burning hands,

Upon the hearth with a strange man.

He looks to her, the time is right,

No one will ever stop the fight

Of two hearts set in motion

Love is the ultimate devotion

She will grow up alone an in pain

But one day they will share a kiss in the rain

He will find her when the time is right

And no one will escape the might

Of the man and his wife who will put time into motion

The fire of love is their devotion.

**A/n: Hope ya'll liked it, and I'll have more for not only this series but I will also start another poetry series based around Glee! Well… mostly KLAINE! **


	2. the Angle and Amy

**A/n: HEY! This is the time that I spend trying to beg for reviews! I REALLLLLY want reviews guy! I like get a few, but I really don't get enough. I'm amazingly thankful for every review I get and I could really use more! However, I'm grateful for every view I get. And even when I have 5 minutes to check my email, and it takes me 10 cuz my inbox is so full I am grateful to all of ya'll… So anywho… On to "The Doctor Is In!"**

The angle is weeping her face is well hid

Watching and Waiting for the guard to fall in

His wife she is waiting for her time to go

Her time to leave the Doctor

Her time to grow old,

But, here is the thing,

They are loved very much

By a daughter, who lost them right after her birth,

By the raggedy man who couldn't bear,

To lose them at all

It wouldn't be fair.

The girl who is ginger

She looks far and wide

She then turns around for her time to be right.


	3. Tik Tok Goes the Clock

**A/n: hey guys! Since this is pretty small I'll see what I can come up with for another chapter today! I took the "Tik Tok goes the clock." Phrase from season 6 part 2! YAY! Everything else is of MY creation! I don't own Doctor Who, because I wouldn't be able to be as awesome as Steven Moffat! And all you Sherlock fans can also give me a holla! Anywho… I'm getting weird again! ENJOY!**

Tik Tok goes the clock is what the story says

Tik Tok goes the clock and all we love shall end

Tik Tok went the clock, the man we loved he died.

Tik Tok went the clock so that we stay alive.

Tik Tok goes the clock sit alone and count

Tik Tok goes the clock and simply cry out.

Tik tok went the clock the story never draws to an end.

Tik tok goes the clock, he's safe and sound my friend

**A/n: Read and Review. Love ya'll!**


	4. No its Hitler in the cupboard!

**A/n: I have been writing poetry for years, and I normally get the idea for one or two poems after every Doctor Who episode… so… I went back into one of my filled notebooks and pulled out a little bit of a lighter poem… this is kinnda awful compared to what I normally write… But, I really do enjoy how light and funny it is so I figured I'd post it for ya'll! Love ya'll! Read and Review!**

Kill Him!

Harm Him!

He's done too much bad!

Throw him in the fire!

Shoot him in the head!

No wait!

Here I have a better idea.

Throw him in the cupboard where he cannot hear

Or see

Or talk

Where Hitler is silenced,

And we can do what we want.

Throw him in the cupboard,

He's banging to come out.

Then leave him alone

He's someone else's problem now…


	5. River's Contemplation

**A/n: This is a poem written from River Song's POV. This was actually written by me and a friend that I'll just call "L." She's good at poetry too, and together we came up with this. Not the greatest, but it describes a fight that's been forgotten by River, because she knows how much she loves The Doctor, and how much he loves her. Isn't it sweet? So… you know that drill…. Read and Review. Also, check out "the Glee Saga!" I put a notice on that story, that it will be discontinued tomorrow unless I get five people who through reviews or PM's want me to continue it… Also, I'm going to have a poll up on my profile! It's about what story that I've written that ya'll want a sequel to, and there will be another also up about what idea I should write about next. The poll closes November 10th, so go vote! Love ya'll! And Much love to Anastasia Dove who has reviewed every single chapter and sometimes more than once!**

I look to my left,

He looks to his right.

He smiles at me, every night.

I roll my head to heaven above.

I can almost feel his love.

It radiates through time and space.

Giving me ultimate grace.

The fight we had strays to the back of my mind.

It's my lonely angel.

He's keeping me alive.


	6. Amy's Story

**A/n: this poem is a little… ehhhh… idk if I really like it all that much. This is the second update of the day because this was written I think yesterday or Saturday, and while they were working on electrical lines our internet went down… so I didn't have internet for a bit… so this is to make up for the day you didn't get an update! Read and review! Love ya'll….**

She was lying in her soft warm bed

She thought the sounds were all in her head.

She warily ventured down the stairs so she could see what was out there.

Peering through the tickets and shrubs she thought she saw a little blue box.

A man emerged with a wet face, and promised she'd see time and space.

She waited for a time and then se never saw her friend again.

But, suddenly he did appear, years for her, yet minutes for him.

No longer was she a little girl, but a grown up woman with a boyfriend.

She left right before her vows, the adventures too great to not bow down.

Then he lover joined them together, creating a bond no one could sever.

The daughter they lost right after her birth came and stayed, upon the hearth.

The love they all had for another, nothing but an angle could sever.

One big happy family,

Until the time of death draws near.

The Ponds,

The Williams,

The Doctor,

And River


	7. River's Song

**A/n: Hey guys! I need to remind you to R&R, but also check out the two polls on my profile and vote! Uhm… go check out my beta's work (gleeker 1985…)…. Uhhhhhh… thanks to Anastasia Dove who reviews every chapter of this story. If you like this I'm thinking of writing a companion piece, so watch for that…. And …. LOVE YA'LL… HOLLA!**

The only water in the forest has ever been the river.

Ebbing and flowing the power lasts forever.

Doesn't freeze in the winter, or flood in the summer,

Like the Nile it's our lonely angle.

Lady of the River,

We worship your birth.

Your husband,

Your parents,

Your kids,

They are all one.

Lady of the River…

Your time has come…


End file.
